


Undeniable Emotion

by flickawhip



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Grace needs a little love, Joan gives it.





	Undeniable Emotion

Sister Joan Livesey had smiled softly as she watched Matron Grace Carter work, she knew that the woman worked hard and she had seen the care and devotion that came through in her eyes. When the Matron had stepped away she had excused herself and followed, moving to rest a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder as she recognised the woman was both shaking and crying. 

"Matron? Is something wrong?"

Grace just lent into Joan and continued to softly cry and shake. Joan had smiled softly, stroking Grace's hair gently. 

"You care so much..."

Grace slowly calmed down. 

"Better?"

Joan asked gently, continuing to stroke her hair. Grace nodded. 

"What set that all off then love?"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now..."

"Would you rather just take a walk with me?"

Grace nodded.

"Yes thank you."

Joan had smiled, moving to lead Grace out and off the camp, into the woods. Grace willingly and meekly followed and let Joan guide her. Soon enough they had emerged into a clearing. Joan had smiled, kissing her sweetly. Grace purred softly into the kiss. 

"Let me look after you?"

"Please do."

Grace murred. Joan smiled, leading her further into the clearing and settling on the floor, gently drawing Grace down into her lap and holding her close.


End file.
